


Faded Flowers

by Aimee_Moo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimee_Moo/pseuds/Aimee_Moo
Summary: Flower x tattoo au, im trash and i cant get it out of my head so i will write my idea down as the come even if they aren't great.





	Faded Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this that's for putting up with my terrible work :)

You know that smell just before flowers die, when it seems they release all there fumes and times the sweetness of themselves by what seems to be 100, well that's what Keith loved about his new job. Situated right next door to a quaint little flower shop, he found himself at Shades, a tattoo pallor in the midst of a small town, it wasn't all that exciting but the best he found and he should really find something to gift Shiro for the opportunity to work with him.

\---------

All I would have to do was buckle down, not get fired because of my apparent attitude problems and as Shiro put it 'make friends.' Who even does that anymore, wouldn't you rather sit at home, safe, away from people who talk to loudly or like to find out every single detail about you. That was defiantly one thing I hated about socialising..... the people, animals.. sure i could own a zoo and be fine, but you put me any where near a club and i become a ticking time bomb.

'Uh, hey Shiro,' I yell to the back room where he's packing down our equipment for the day. 'Can i go grab you anything today, its been a week now and you still say you dont want anything, i will feel bad if you say no again?'

Hearing him laugh put a smile on my face, its not often you would see Shiro do that after his best friend went missing a few years back. See the thing with me a shiro is that i have always grown up with him in my life, he moved to get away from my... our home town when things got hard, but no matter what happens we will always find a way to support each other in what we dream.

'Actually I do have something you can do today.' He poked his head around the door and winked.

'Dude, no you're like my brother, I get we are both single and all but...'

'Shut up.' He shoots me a glare and I cant help buy start to laugh. 'And who said i was single, that's your favour for me, I need you to run into the flower shop before it closes and grab me a bunch of nice looking things... I have a date!'

'Oh, look at you leaving me all alone in the world.' Mocking him I pretend to wipe a single tear from my face. 'who's the lucky doll that gets to be you date then?

Also really flowers lame, they only smell good when there dying.'

'That's for me to know and possibly you to find out... And just do it!'

Throwing a pen at me I take my leave and let him clean the rest of the shop up.

How In the hell am i supposed to know what he wants from here, we are both as clueless as each other when it comes to this sort of shit. Walking in to the Mcclain florist no-one was at the till i decide to see if i could rummage a few flowers and ideas for him whilst waiting. Maybe roses or is that too cliché, what about lilies. I mean there durable and they mean life, Shiro id getting his back after all.

'The names Lance.' A hand touched my shoulder probable jumping 10 feet and setting me into total flight mode.

'JESUS FUCKING CHRIST ON A BROOM POLE IN SPACE, What the heck, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that!' Lance was visibly enjoying the fact i scream like a bitch, only taking a short moment to look a me face to face and apologise.

Holy shit did this boy have a smile to die for, was he a angel, god knows but I know I'll be coming here if this is what's on offer.

'What can I do you for?' His voice soft like velvet he stands waiting for me to say something.

'20 and a sunset drive.' Did i just do what i think i just did, oh god im such a dick, dont flirt you moron you can't do it right!

Looking confused he turns to head to the counter and awkwardly gives me a okay.

'Uh um sorry, i tried to make a joke, I moved here two weeks ago and i dont really go out much, I'm just here for a bunch of flowers, something that doesn't scream date me but also isn't a _oh here were friends_ , i should just say first date, god sorry im rambling'

He laughing to himself, im not surprised i always seem to make a dick of myself when i spot a attractive guy.

'No problem, I feel sorry for you're date if you are already struggling with a task as simple as choosing her flowers.' walking around the shop he picks up tulips in a dark purple, lilies and some other its of greenery , i guess for bulkiness, and arranges them in to the one of the prettiest looking bunch i have laid my eyes on, like owner like creator huh.

' Oh no, there not for me but my friend we work next door , first off I dont go out never mind get a date and Secondly 'Her' sorry to burst you bubble but im gay as hell, you wont catch me with a lady any day of the week' I awkwardly laugh shifting my weight around while he puts the finishing touches on the flowers. 'Oh and the names Keith, Nice to meet you lance.'

'You too, i suppose' IS HE BLUSHING, did i do that if i did how the heck..' that'll be 26.50 then please.'

Before handing over the change he scribbles something on the back of my receipt, I take it off him and Leave flowers in hand heart racing like hell, i just need to get home now.

I Run back into the Shades wishing Shiro good luck for tonight and head back home on the trustee Harley, Once reaching the comforts of my own home I go to read what was on the back of the note.

Pulling it out my pocket I lean on my front door, face burning from the words written on the back.

**[So about that sunset drive... Call Me ;)**

**07********* - Lance x]**

Holy shit what am i about to get myself in to.

 


End file.
